Mura Sabishii Toshi
Lonely Shore City (CN13) in the Sabishii province Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 28 was a busy port city, Souls of Steel, Part 1, by Shawn Carman one of the Crane's major shipping hubs, becoming one of the centers of their economic web. Scenes from the Empire I, by Shawn Carman Trading center Mura Sabishii Toshi was a key city in the Crane Clan's trading and supply routes. Lying south of Wall above the Ocean the main roads out of it led to Kyuden Kitsune and Wall Above the Ocean Village. Most trade here came from Samui Kaze Toshi, but that was strictly nautical, making it a flourishing port town. If someone wanted to travel north they could walk hundreds of miles on foot or just commission a ship from here, arriving at Samui Kaze Toshi within a week. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 244 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, pp. 289-290 Notable Locations Daidoji Trading House Lonely Shore City had no military value since it laid deep in the heart of Crane territory. The only two clans who possessed the resources for a naval invasion were the Crab and Mantis. Both had a vested interest in the trade conducted there, so the city posesed no risk for many years. The Daidoji Trading House was among the largest commercial centers on the entire Rokugani coast. Secrets of the Crane, p. 28 The Sea-King's Palace There was once an island just offshore of Mura Sabishii Toshi that was held by a minor daimyo of the Doji family, Morehei Yuo. His noble palace was the favored summer home of the nobility of the Doji and Kakita families, and in the bay of the island was a large bronze statue of Suitengu, the Fortune of the Sea. Roughly four hundred years ago, there was a tremendous earthquake that sunk the island into the sea. The city disappeared beneath the waves, but the statue's shoulders and head still stood above water, and had been called the "Sea King" by passing sailors. Pearl divers claimed the village that was there still stood, but where the palace stood was only a giant fissure in the ground. Way of the Crane, p. 109 Night Breakers Another place near the city was Night Breakers, a large outcropping of black stones on the coast a short distance south of the city. Many a ship had run aground on them. Festivals Shouting Day Mura Sabishii Toshi was the community which founded the Shouting Day, a festival, and held the largest celebration on that day. The origins of Shouting Day dated back to a tsunami that struck the coastal village. The crops and many farmers were lost, leaving the village in disarray. Iochi, an older farmer, saw the tsunami as an unprovoked attack by Osano-Wo. He stood upon a stone and began screaming, and he was followed by the populace. Villagers later moved the stone into the village and used it as the platform for the annual event. Since then peasants would all come together and shout their plights to Osano-Wo. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 68 Namahage Namahage was an ogre who every spring descended upon the city. He was incredibly foolish, and terrified of oni, so the villagers had an annual festival to drive off the ogre by wearing oni masks and beating on drums. Bearers of Jade, p. 24 Contested Control Yasuki Presence During the Second Yasuki War many Crane Yasuki moved to the city, and it caused the Daidoji to relinquish their hold on this city somewhat, and the two families shared responsibilities for the trade conducted there. Mantis Control In 1169 after the Battle of Toshi Ranbo the Mantis Clan strenghtened their influence within the Empire. They got a foothold in the southern part of the Empire through Mura Sabishii Toshi. Intention & Ambition, by Shawn Carman The Mantis Clan expended a considerable fortune in order to purchase more than three quarters of all merchant patronages in the city, giving them enough economic power to swing large-scale treaties, trade agreements, or other mercantile interests in their favor. After it de facto ownership shifted to the Mantis. Lion return control to Crane A number of Lion had arrived in and through dueling had reverted the control of two of the holdings back to the Crane. It seemed the Lion were intent on killing the city back into the Crane's domain. The Mantis sent Magistrates to find a way to stop them. Defenders of the People, by Rusty Priske Eventually the Lion plot reverted control back to the Crane. Honor’s Veil, Part II, by Nancy Sauer In 1170 Doji Kusari, formerly a Lion, attended the final ceremonies for the passing of control from the Lion to the Crane. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Port of Call to the Colonies Mura Sabishii Toshi had grown considerably in the years since the Colonies were first established, as one of the few ports-of-call for Colony-bound shipping. Second City - The Campaign, p. 26 Known Governors * Doji Gennai External Links * Mura Sabishii Toshi (Web of Lies) Category:Sabishii province Category:Mantis Clan Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures